The Black Prince (Up For Adoption-Cancelled)
by RealLK
Summary: Simba is different, there's no changing that. And no one said being different is easy and its not. Even through all his struggles, hardships and heartbreaks a young, he still manages to hang on. Making friends and maybe, just maybe, finding that special someone was all that Simba wanted. And a certain blue eyed, cream colored lioness play's a pretty big part in that. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Prince

Chapter 1: Circle of Life

A large dark shadow is cast upon the grassy plains of the Pridelands by the large towering figure of Pride Rocks peak; home of the King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi. Rulers of the Pridelands and parents of one rambunctious young cub. On a normal the King and Queen would sleep in until the sun was higher in the baby blue sky, but, their energetic cub had different plans.

"Dad, please wake up already. Come on its dawn. You PROMISED you would show me the kingdom today."

The Kings just yawned and tried to go back to sleep. Simba on the other hand would not give in so easily. After backing up a few paces he charged forward and head-butted the red maned of his father. His wife Sarabi stirred beside him before burring her head in her husband's mane mumbling sweet nothings. A frustrated scowl formed on the prince's face. His father had promised to show him the Kingdom today and now he's just going to sleep in. As if! He decided to take a different approach. He walked up to his father and jumped on his head trying to pull him over by his ear.

Taking the hint the king yawned loudly. "I think our son is awake." He whispered to his wife not bothering to open his eyes.

The queen stirred slight and with a smile she quipped back. "Before sunrise he's _your_ son."

Simba back up once more and charged his father's head, which was huge in comparison to him, and head-butted him. The king shuffled and yawned again before giving in to his cub's demands.

"Ok. Alright, alright I'm up. I'm up."

Mufasa and his son exited the cave careful not to step on the many, many other pride members inside. A quick turn to the left and a steep climb before they could reach the top. A view that Simba has been waiting for a long time. Sarabi noticed her sons hesitance so she pushed Simba forward and watched with a proud smile as her sun acceded Pride Rocks peak.

Simba sat on the top with his father to his left looking out at the still rising sun as it projected a yellow haze upon the plains. It took him a lot of begging and convincing but he finally get his father to tell him about the circle of life.

"Look, Simba everything the light touches is our Kingdom."

The young cub gasped in surprise, all this, would be his Kingdom. "Wow."

"Simba, a Kings time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day Simba, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new King."

Simba looked on in awe. Soon he would be king. "And this will all be mine."

"Everything."

Simba smiled and looked forward again his black pelt creating a silhouette of himself on the horizon. This moment was very, very special to him. His father never really spent a lot of time with him because of his Kingly duties, but, when he did it was the best time of his life. Like the time he took him to hunt for mice. Or when he took him to a meeting with King Mosi of the neighboring pride, also a very good friend of Mufasa's. Out of all the moments this has to rank second. Yeah, sure, learning about the Kingdom and the Circle of Life is great but when he visited the neighboring pride he met the Kings daughter, Asha. In Simba's she is the most beautiful lioness ever, her dark brown pelt creating a contrast to her bright green eyes. Her bubbly personality and reserved nature made Simba like her even more. By the third visit he had falled heads over heals for her. However she does not know this, on the basis of only visiting once a month and the fact that the young prince is very shy. King Mosi's pride wasn't far no more than a couple hours walk prom the pride land border.

"Everything the light touches." He said still in awe. He scanned the horizon until his eyes fell upon a dark place. A place that hold to many painful memories for his father. "What about that shadowy place?"

Mufasa panicked slight before answering calmly. "That's beyond are border. You must never go there, Simba." He hoped for once Simba would listen to him, he couldn't handle another person he held dear taken away by those stupid mangy poachers. He already lost his mother to a rouge and not long after his father to hyenas. The last person he wants to see go is his son.

"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants."

"There's a lot more to being King than getting your way all the time."

Simba gasped in surprise for what seemed the hundredth time today. He hadn't been this excited sense he and Tojo pranked Scar. Poor Lion he smelled like dung for a month. Well, at least the smell matched his personality. They didn't escape punishment though, after having his laugh the King made sure that those two were not to leave to cave for a week. It was the worst week of his life. But, on the other paw it gave Tojo and him time to plan another great prank. One that would go down in Prideland history. Sadly it rained for the next few days and in their haste to go out and play after the rain stopped they had completely forgotten about the ingenious plan.

"There's more?!"

Mufasa stopped himself and realized he needed to tread carefully. "Well, Simba…"

The pair of lions descended Priderock and walked the plains of the land. Something Mufasa did with his father daily or used to. They watched as a heard of antelope leaped by. Mufasa took this as his chance to explain the Circle of life.

"Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all creatures, from the crawling ant to leaping antelope."

"Dad, but don't we eat the antelope?"

"Yes, Simba, but let me explain."

Simba sighed, a little disappointed. He was hoping to have fun with his father not get a history lesson. Well, beggars can't be choosers.

 **A/N Well hello my Toasty people its Rainbow here with a new story called "The Black Prince" This story will be my focus. Yes I know I haven't uploaded on anything for a while but I have a lot on my plate. I just whipped this up in a couple hours. So enjoy.**


	2. Normal day

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here. I just wanted to thank Carmen738 for Following Favoriting AND commenting. And thank you to Machine Dragon (guest) for commenting. Now I know my writing isn't perfect, but, keep in mind I'm still learning. And comment and fav and follow it lets me know you all want more. It just motivates me to write the stuff you guys like. And if you want I will put a OC in the story if you want.**

 **The Black Prince**

 **Chapter2: Normal day**

 **Simba's POV**

"And that Simba is the circle of life."

Wow, I never knew how every little plant and animal played a part in our lives. Although the history part was a little boring. But, at least he could spend time with me so that counts for something. It was just past noon. My father already took me up to the peak and told me about the Kingdom. Now, he said starting tomorrow I will have King Lessons. Great.

"Hmm… cool. Say, um… Dad, can I ask you something?"

The King smiled down on his son. His relationship was strained with his son. So when things like this comes around it always warms his heart.

"Sure son, what is it?"

"Dad, why do I have black fur?"

Mufasa looked down at his son with eyes wide as plates. He couldn't tell his son why he had black fur. Because in all honesty he didn't know. Nobody dose, well one person. The old baboon knows, but, he won't tell anybody why. Rafiki said it's for his son to find out.

"Umm… Well, Simba, you see it-"

"Sire! Sire!" Cried a small blue bird flying towards the King and his son.

Mufasa sighed thankfully. He was hoping not to explain why he has black fur. It would be too painful. Let's just hope the bird doesn't have anything to important to say. He was already tired.

"Yes, Zazu."

The major domo landed right in of the King, he opened his beak to speak but gasped for air. The King stood there for a moment letting his little winged friend.

"Sire, Hyenas on the north border."

The King let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding. Well, at least he can hold of the painful conversation for one more day.

"I'm sorry son must go."

Of course once again his duties get in the way of raising his own son. Great. *sigh* Well at least I still have my mother. That's got to at least count for something. Right?

 **No POV**

A couple weeks passed. Mufasa scared off the hyenas for the time being and restored the regular order to the pride. Though his duties still got in the way of spending time with his son. Sarabi made contact with her old friend Sarafina from her birth pride, The Zuberi pride. She left the Pridelands a couple days ago to visit and she wouldn't be back for a few more lonely days. This left Simba alone with Tojo. Sadly he brought up the topic of Asha and how the prince should ask her out.

"Awww…. Come on Simba, maybe she does like you back."

Yeah, right. Like Asha would like me back. She's beautiful, I'm a black furred freak. She has a great personality, I'm a shy and anti-social, mostly because the other cubs make fun of my fur color.

"I'll never get Asha. Face it Tojo, I'm doomed to be alone forever." Simba said solemnly, looking up at his golden furred friend.

Tojo looked down at his black furred friend, his baby blue eyes boring into Simba's amber orbs. Simba and Tojo had grown close the last few weeks, they met when he pulled a prank on the other cubs for teasing Simba. After that they became quick friends. They were so close that If Simba's fur wasn't black they could've been mistaken for brothers. Tojo had a dark golden pelt with baby blue eyes and the large scruff tuff on his head.

Tojo sighed before taking a seat on the large sunning rock Simba had perched himself on. He looked into his friends amber eyes, full of despair and doubt. He needed to snap him out of this rut. It isn't healthy. He wanted to take Simba to meet his other friends but he was still worried that they wouldn't accept him. And he couldn't leave him to go hang out with them. That would leave Simba all alone in this big world. He already doubted himself, and Tojo dosen't want to know what would happen if he left his friend's side.

"Simba, you won't know if you don't try okay? Just walk up and say that you like her, and that you would like to get to know her better. You got that?"

Simba looked at Tojo for a moment before the confident smile Tojo loved to see made its way onto the prices face. "Yeah, I got this."

Simba and Tojo hopped of the rock and started their way to King Mosi's pride, it wasn't that far. Not more than a couple hours. But, they couldn't go alone right?

"Umm… Tojo. Do you think we'll be fine going by ourselves?"

That stopped his friends in his tracks. They would be fine right? I mean what's the worst that could happen? A panther could attack them. Or a leopard. Or Hyenas. Yeah, they'll be fine.

"We'll be fine. But, we should wait until tomorrow its getting kind of dark."

The prince stopped and looked up at the sky. It was indeed dusk and two cubs traveling at night wasn't the safest thing. Also their mothers, well at least Tojo's would notice their absence earlier.

"Yeah, as much I as hate to admit it you're right. Let's go in."

The two them made their way to the den where the rest of the pride was settling in for night. Nia Tojo's mother, a dark golden lioness, with fur darker than Tojo's, noticed their arrival.

"Tojo, there you are I've been looking all over for you. I was starting to get worried."

Tojo sifted uncomfortably under his mother's stern gaze. He occasionally stole a glace up at her deep blue eyes that seemed to bore into his very soul. Simba noticing his troubles tried to help.

"It's my fault Ms, Nia I wanted to talk to him about something very important."

Her gaze switched to meet Simba's amber eyes, she wasn't aware of his presence at the moment. "Oh, well ok. Just make sure you two, whenever you are out at dusk always stay together."

The pair nodded in understanding before sneaking a quick pawbump in to congratulate on the dodge of punishment. Something they had become very good at.

"Tojo, come now time for bed." Nia said to her son.

Tojo acknowledge his mother a said a quick goodbye to his "brother". Nia turned to guide her son to the corner of the cave where his father was already asleep. Tojo's father, Nuru, had a dark brown mane and light brown fur. They both highlighted his silver colored eyes. A trait that made his appearance all the more intimidating. Nia then turned back to Simba and said a small good night.

"Goodnight your majesty."

It seemed like a nice gesture to anybody else. But from Simba's perspective he hated it, why? Well, because he doesn't think he'll make a good King. It's always, 'Hello my prince' and 'Hello your majesty. Why does he have to be prince or majesty Can't he just be Simba. Is that so much to ask.

"Goodnight to you too. Oh and please call me Simba." Simba responded nicely, managing to hold his anger in for now.

Nia just nodded and walked over to her son and mate, both were fast asleep. She settled down and buried her head in her mate's fur. Joining them in slumber. The rest of the pride was now starting to settle down for the night. So Simba tried to get to the slightly raised platform where his father was already fast asleep. He managed to squeeze through a couple people. Saying small apologizes along the way. He finally made it to his father, he climbed up on the platform and sat in his father's paws. Letting his breath lore him to sleep.

 **A/N Well there you have it the second chapter of The Black Prince. Also I promise things will pick up later I already have the next twenty chapter planned out. Also I am hoping to make them at least 2k words. Well that's it for this A/N see you next time folks, and remember stay toasty my friends.**


	3. Friendly Visit

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here with another chapter of The Black Prince. I hope you all are enjoying this story. If not please leave. I want to thank all the people who favorited, followed and reviewed on last chapter. Also when I said I had the next twenty chapters planned out that was an estimate it may be less. Depending on how long my chapters are. Well I won't stall you any more, enjoy.**

 **The Black Prince**

 **Chapter3: A friendly Visit**

 **No POV**

The large orange sun was already high in the sky at the moment, meaning the lions of the Pridelands were already going about their normal day. Except on little cup. Inside the dimly lit den of Pride Rock. A small cub was curled in a ball at the very back of the den, away from the opening, the only source of light in the den. This cub wasn't having a nightmare, he wasn't sick or scared. Well… he was scared but not in the way one would think. The cub was scared of what was going to happen today. He would either get his heart broken or find real happiness for the first time in his young life. Of course if you haven't guessed by now this cub is our little prince, Simba.

Tojo, wasn't aware of his friend's condition at the moment he was too busy with his own girl problems. His crush, Tama is going on and on about how Simba is so annoying. Of course this is normal for her. Tama is a cream-colored cub, though her fur holds a tint of orange. She also has light orange eyes, a dark brown tail tuff and a head tuff. Tojo just sat there and held in his slight anger as his crush continued to find new things about Simba she hatted. And no one dared to speak up to stop her. Because in the little cliché of lions, so to speak, Tama is the firecracker. She seems calm and innocent but give her a reason and BOOM! Then there's Chumvi a dark-reddish brown cub who's schemes and impulsive antics may make him come off as a bad friend. Not to mention he's as Prideful and arrogant as the come. But, he does have some redeeming qualities, his good sense of humor and talkative nature blend well with Simba's almost twin like personality. Chumvi has reddish-brown eyes, like his fur, and unlike most lions he has no ear rims and his paws are colorless. But, we don't stop there, now there's Kula, Chumvi's crush. Who is like the safety officer of the group, she is always concerned about others, and has proven to be a very good friend. Her fur is caramel-brown, and her eyes are red. She has a pink nose, colorless paws, a pale muzzle and underbelly, and a dark brown tail tuft.

 ***Note, sense these are side characters I may never introduce their parents.**

And finally we have, Malka. Malka may put up a brave front for his friends, but, he often gets lost and scared. His bravery is almost impulsive standing up for what's right before looking at the situation at paw. Malka has pale orange fur, red eyes, and brown ear rims. His most distinguishing feature is the unique black ear tufts that sprout from his ears, as well as the brown tuft of his tail in contrast to the black tuft on his head.

 **~0~o_o~0~**

"Come on, Asha. Just say what you would to a regular person." King Mosi said, trying to coax his daughter out of the cave.

Like Simba, Asha was having her own little nervous breakdown. But, luckily she had her father to help her. He knew exactly what to say. And from what she heard from her mother at night he knew exactly what to _do_ too. A piece of information she wished she could scrub from her brain. Her father was a gently lion, which may not be apparent, mostly because of his large build and dark grey fur. King Mosi had dark green eyes much like his daughter, a trait she gained from him. His build was big but not bigger that Mufasa, but still intimidating none the less. Asha looked up to her father and nodded slightly. He smiled warmly at her before pick her up by the scruff and placing her on his back. They made the short walk to the border and unsurprisingly Mufasa and Simba were there waiting.

"Kings Mosi, Asha." The larger King greeted.

King Mosi smiled back. Mufasa always was one for pleasantries. He smiled fondly at the memories of his friend and Sarabi courting each other. He was always on time. Always polite. It was kind of creepy to say the least.

"King Mufasa, Simba." Mosi greeted back.

Mufasa and Mosi walked back to the pride before asking their respective cubs to go lay. Within the borders of course. The two cubs ran off to play as their fathers went to go talk politics or something, they didn't really care at the moment. After playing a couple games like; hide n' seek and tag they settled down beneath a large tree to rest.

"This is the life." Simba mumbled sleepily. Internaly relishing the shade and cool breeze.

Asha looked back at him and smiled. He was always such an easy going person. _"How do I tell him without making this awkward?"_ She thought. Little did Asha know Simba was thinking the exact same thing. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"Listen I need to tell you something." They both said at the same time.

They went quiet and looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter. After a couple minutes of good laughs they collected themselves enough to continue the conversation. They still stayed quite, silently hoping the other would start first.

"Ladies first." Simba said politely.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Wel… I-I yo-you see… well." Asha stuttered out.

She couldn't think of any intelligent words, its like every time she's around him her brain turns to mush. _"Ah… screw it."_ Asha thought as she quickly leaned into Simba and licked his cheek.

Simba leaned away a little to look her in the eye. He was shocked, he wasn't complaining though, it just wasn't something he expected. He blushed so much that it could be seen through his black fur. It took him a while to process this and in that time Asha noticed his first reaction and blushed heavily while moving slowly away from him.

Asha gasped in surprise as Simba pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened and she was surprised by his rash actions, but, slowly melted into the kiss. After a couple moments they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

Simba was the first to speak. "I like you a lot, Asha."

She looked back at him her mind full of thought. _"HE KISSED ME! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!"_ She screamed in her head. Asha looked at him with a dopey grin, she probably looked stupid, but right now she didn't care. All she cared about is that she got her lion and _nobody_ was going to take him from her.

 **~0~o_o~0~**

Another few weeks passed a Sarabi returned safely from her travels. Mufasa was still too busy to spend more than an hour a day with his son. But, most importantly Asha and Simba's relationship had progressed a lot. They started to get to know each other better, then dates a lot of them I might add. A least once a week. However they were under the illusion that their parents had no idea this was going on, oh how they were wrong. Almost every time they went on a late night walk or watched the sunset or sunrise their parents all ways knew.

Asha and Simba are now older cubs and are still madly in love. The pair were on top of Pride Rock enjoying warm rays of the rising sun. Asha purred lovingly and she buried her in Simba's barley existent mane. It's just starting to grow.

"I love you, Simba."

"I love you too, Asha."

 **A/N Well, that's it for this time folks. I wanted to make this chapter longer but in order to make the cliffhanger right I had to make this one short. Sorry. Well, I hoped you enjoyed.**


	4. This is no fairy tale

**A/N I just wanted to let you all know from now on the chapters will be better and longer. The first three were just trials basically because I am still learning how to write Lion King characters. I know some about them though. Since Lion King is my fav movie ever. Eventually I will go back and rewrite the first three chapters. But from now on I will make them better quality and put all the time I can spare into them. And don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review. That lets me know YOU want more chapters. That's all peace out.**

 **The Black Prince**

 **Chapter4: This is no fairy tale.**

 **No One's POV**

 **A/N IMPORTANT! I just want to thank one person for this chapter's greatness. ILoveTama, she helped me fix some parts (meaning most) of this chapter and made it awesome. So go check her out and her story (which is still ongoing) "Lean on Me". It's amazing. Well, I've done enough rambling so here. Enjoy.**

"Who does he think he is!? He can't have a cub! No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen! I should've been king, ME! Not him. Now that the little black freak's in the way so now I need to rethink my plans." 

The rejected brother, who is fittingly named Scar, paced his den. Ranting on and on to him about how he should've been king. That cub ruined everything! That stupid little hairball wasn't even supposed to be born, and now he's forced to find a different approach in order to get what he wanted. What he truly believed he deserved. He needs to think of such a genius plan that will surely get rid of Simba and his idiot brother at the same time. He couldn't afford another setback. He needed help but, who would help him? He was the rejected brother, the weird, awkward one. His birth name Taka, to which he gagged at the mention means "dirt". Because that's exactly what he was treated like while his brother sits high and mighty on his throne, looking down on his subjects. His name means "King", while he was named after dirt. Typical. He was nothing and was always treated as such, although his brother tried to convince him otherwise…

0~0 Flashback 0~0  
 _  
"Come on Taka, it's just a scar, don't let it change who you are." The young teen Mufasa pleaded out to his brother.  
Ever since he got into that accident with a Rhino, A scar running from just above his left eye down across to the top of his cheek remained for an unfortunate reminder. Luckily he closed his eye in time not to be blinded by the incident but Mufasa could tell that his brother was emotionally affected and he worried for his brother like any big brother should. This wasn't like him.  
_

_"Oh, don't patronize me brother. And don't call me Taka you know I hate that name!" Mufasa's eyebrows rose, slightly surprised at his brother's outburst.  
_

_"Why not, Taka? Mother gave that name to you." The golden lion shed a small tear at the mention of their late mother.  
_

_Taka quickly spun around at looked his brother in the eye, their faces only centimeters apart. "Don't Call Me. Taka! Do you know what my name means_ _Mufasa? It means dirt. I am named dirt, what kind of mother names her son dirt?! While you," He paused to let out a sinister chuckle, "Hahahaha, while you dear brother are named Mufasa. Do you know what that means? It means…  
KING!" He said spitting out the last word like it was poison. Oh how much he loathed and envied that name.  
_

_"So, what? Dirt is just as important as the King is." Mufasa tried to reason with his tormented brother. "Without dirt the grass would not grow, the antelope could not feed, could the Zebras and Gazelle. You are just as important to the circle of life as I am. Please, I just want my brother back."  
_

_Taka looked at him in disgust before backing off and walking to his cave. He stopped suddenly and called out to his brother, over his shoulder. "Taka, is dead. I go by the name Scar now."  
_  
0~0 Flashback End 0~0

That was the last time he ever spoke to his brother, Not that he minded anyway. He preferred the solitude lifestyle because every time he leaves his cave he's treated like some freak show by the other wildlife in the kingdom. Like some kind of plague, like the Hyenas his father banished to the elephant graveyard.  
Hyenas… That's it! He'll recruit those stupid lemmings to take the fall for his crimes and do all the grunt work. It's just what he needed.

0~0~o_o~0~0

Scar walked through the desolate barren place that these stupid, mangy poachers called home. It wasn't the worst place you could live, but it was home for the Hyena. It sure does look really depressing though, with all the elephant skeletons, earning it the name "Elephant graveyard". And the cobwebs and dust that had settled on all the bones made it look like something out of a fairy tale. Somehow, the Hyenas made the best of it, rationing their meals to make sure their young got the food they need. They may seem like cold-blooded killers but they weren't all that battle. However, Scar didn't care, as long as they do his bidding he didn't care. They're expendable, a mere line of pawns in his murderous game of chess, little pieces that would take on punishment for his unholy actions. Despite how evil the Hyenas are, Scar in comparison is like the Devil walking through the pearly gates of Heaven. 

A few loose bones shifted and clattered to the ground, gaining the attention of a certain sleeping Hyena. She shifted uncomfortably before opening her eyes and yawning loudly. She gazed at Scar, who was smiling with a confident smirk on his face. The female blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. He wouldn't just walk in here would he? Only a fool would walk into the heart of Hyena territory and Scar has a reputation for being one of the smart lions. 

"SCAR! What are you doing here!? Whatever it is it better be important or a swear I will smack the b-" 

Scar brought his paw up to her face and silenced her, earning a small growl that was muffled from his paw. But that response merely widened his smirk and he slowly brought his paw down, confident she wouldn't hit him.

She knew better. 

"Now, now, Shenzi there is no need for violence now is there? No? Good, well I am just going to cut to the chase. I need your… hmm… how do I say it? Help?" He finished with a fake innocent smile. 

Shenzi looked at him skeptically. Her past experiences with Scar told her that he was most likely going for something big or else he would do it by himself. But the million dollar question is what? And how does it benefit her? 

"Why should we help you, Scar? What have you ever done for us?" Banzai said appearing on Shenzi's left with a bumbling Ed following close behind. He sat down a little too close for Shenzi's liking but she kept quiet. Ed fell once or twice from his maniacal laughing and settled to a quiet chuckle before sitting beside Shenzi's left.

"Well, it all starts with Mufasa…"

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

Three days later it was still all normal for the Pridelanders. Mufasa still gave his son daily lessons. Tojo, Simba, and the other cubs still got into a _lot_ of trouble for their pranks. Which they were very proud of, well in the cases where they didn't get yelled at. Currently, Simba and the other cubs were playing hide and seek by the sunning rocks. Simba wasn't doing very well on the account of his black fur. So after the round was over he walked to where Asha was watching on the sunning rocks nearby.

"Hey, Asha." Simba greeted with a quick nuzzle.

Asha did the same in return. Their relationship hadn't progressed much mostly because they had gone as far as they wanted to at the moment. Actually in a way their relationship had mellowed out over the last few days. Simba and Asha realized that they had been moving a little too fast, so they toned it down a little. They both laid there hoping for once they could have some peace and quiet and for a short time it appeared so. Until, Simba's uncle strutted up to their post, wearing his stupid smirk.

"Asha, Simba. A pleasure to see you here _together_. I know you're probably having a little moment here so I'll keep it short. Asha your father has asked me to bring you to the gorge for a little surprise for you."

"Cool! Hey, Uncle Scar can I come too?"

Scar looked at his nephew and smiled. This is exactly what he had expected. Soon the throne will be his and the little black rodent would take the blame. Now, all he needed to do is execute the plan to the 't'.

"I'm sorry, Simba. But, this is just for Asha, her father's orders." He replied back a creepy smile on his face

Simba's face fell slightly, but, he quickly recovered. "Oh, okay. Well just let me know when she gets back." He said before walking off.

Scar watched his smirk growing, this is all going as planned. After a while Simba would get worried or curious and fall right into his trap. He could blame Simba or Hyenas for the crime and he would come out of it top lion.

"Come now, Asha we don't want to keep your father waiting." Scar said guiding the young princess to the gorge.

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

"Wait, Scar, why did my father want me to wait here? Isn't this place dangerous?"

Scar stopped walking away and looked at her over his left shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak, but it seemed as now words would come out. He had to say something. He couldn't let her get suspicious, but, she was just a cub there's no way she's that smart.

"Its fine dear, Asha your father said it's safe for just this one time. Now, I'll go fetch your father while you wait right here, okay?" Scar said before turning back around and leaving.

Asha nodded curtly at Scar's retreating form. Why would her father, a lion that is very cautious about her safety, want her to go to the one place she was told never to go to?

Well, she had to make the most of her time here. It would be a while before Scar got back with her father. Scar, is a slow, old lion. So she decided to practice her roar on a small lizard that just happened to cross her path.

She took a step back and inhaled deeply before letting out a small roar. It more sound like her mother's yawn when she got up, but it was a start. But, the lizard didn't even flinch, so she took another deep breath and prepared again. She let loose and more impressive roar but still pretty weak. She slumped at little and laid down on the rock she had been perched on, relishing the shade a small tree above her provided. She felt weak. The lizard still didn't seemed fazed by her actions, but suddenly he scampered away almost as if his life was in danger. Then the ground started to shake, causing small rocks to bounce on the hard dirt ground, all the small birds and rodents nearby ran for cover. Asha was the only one left in the open at this point and she was scared. What could've caused all the critters to just up and leave? She listened and slowly the noise got louder and louder. Then a large shadow seemed to wash over he like a tidal wave. She looked towards it and gasped in horror. Wildebeest, hundreds and hundreds of Wildebeests.

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

"Mufasa! Mufasa!" Scar cried as he stumbled up the rock steps of Priderock, out of breath.

The king turned too looked at his brother, whatever it is it looked important. Scar's mane was all dusty and frayed from the run, his paws bleeding slightly. Scar did his best to sell the performance by gasping for air for a moment before regaining his composer.

"What is it Scar?" Mufasa said now slightly worried for his brother. Normally he would ignore his brother's cries of wolf. Playing them off as small attempts to get his attention.

"Asha….gorge… stampede." Scar managed to choke out before falling to the ground.

Mufasa, wasted no time before taking off at full speed towards the gorge. The king had to go alone though, the lionesses were either hunting or rest on the sunning rocks the opposite direction of the gorge, and he couldn't afford to waste time getting them. However one black cub wasn't with the rest of the pride, which was usual for him, he had heard everything. He dashed down the steps and followed his father. Not caring what would happen to him. He just knew he had to save Asha even if it meant death for him. Luckily for Simba, Scar didn't notice the cub running towards the gorge. He chuckled manically and trotted back to the gorge. This was all going as planned, or so he thought.

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

ASHA!" Mufasa screamed, standing a few feet above the raging stampede, on a small ledge. He scanned the herd looking for the small cub, who was like a daughter to him. His ears picked up the faint sound of her scream and turned his head to see Asha holding on for dear life on a small branch that was quickly succumbing to the stampede. 

He rushed down the steep slope, jumping off small rocks and ledges, trying to get down to the bottom safely. He made one final leap and landed in the stampede. Mufasa ran as fast as he could, trying to keep up with the speed of the Wildebeest. The king took a couple kicks to the legs and face before eventually reaching Asha and snatching her in his mouth. He ran to the side in an attempt to climb out of the gorge.  
Mufasa jumped to a small ledge and dug his claws into the rock. The king mumbled almost incoherently for Asha to climb onto his head. He loosened his jaw grip on her and she climbed out of his mouth and onto his head, digging her claws into his mane for support. Mufasa removed his claws and placed them higher on the rock trying to climb out to safety. He continued this for a couple of minutes, slowly moving himself and Asha up the cliff side. The top was just a little way away, but, Mufasa muscles were burning and begging for him to stop. 

But he pressed on anyway.

The golden king took a deep breath and placed his left paw on the ledge and then his right. He was just about to pull them up when Scar walked out of the darkness and into his brother's vision of sight.  
"Brother help me, please!" Mufasa screamed his grip loosening. The stampede was still raging on like a dangerous river below him.  
Scar smirked before digging his razor sharp claws into his brother's flesh. The king roared in pain and looked at his brother with pleading scarlet eyes, desperately hoping that he would now pull him up.  
But Then Scar leaned in and whispered words that made the powerful king turn cold with fear. "Long live the king." 

Mufasa's eyes widened in shock, but before he could reply he was thrown off the cliff and into death's claws. He roared in anger and horror as his plummeted to the ground below before landing with a sickening thud. Scar smirked and walked away. For the first time in his life, he was happy. He got what he wanted. And boy was revenge sweet.

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

"Dad! Asha! Are you guys out there?" Young Simba shouted as he carefully navigated through the dusty floor of the gorge.

The stampede had already passed leaving destruction in their wake. The entire gorge was flat now. No small rocks or trees. All, gone. Now the prince was running through the dust left behind by the stampede in hopes of finding his father, and girlfriend. He ran and ran almost nearing the end of the gorge, then, a large golden lump caught his eye. The only protrusion on an otherwise flat ground. His heart sank, his breathing became heavy and he ran forward hoping to find that this was just some dust dead Wildebeest. He jumped over the lump and landed spinning on his heel to look at it. Simba's eyes widened in horror, there, his father lay motionless and covered in dust and blood. He jumped toward him pushing on his head and begging for him to wake up. He couldn't die, no not now, not ever. He needed his father.

"Dad! Please wake up! Pleaseee….." Simba chocked out before breaking down in tears, his head still buried in his father's mane. He stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. Then a short, faint cough was heard. He lifted his head and made sure he was silent, hoping to hear the noise again. He heard it again, this time quitter, but, still audible. He turned around and saw a rock that seemed to be moving up and down and a very slow, shallow pace. Simba's curiosity got the best of him and he slowly walked towards it. His mind clouded with thoughts, it couldn't be her, Asha had to have survived. He couldn't lose two people close to his heart in one day. That's just not fair. He looked at the rock and place a paw on it, it felt fuzzy. _"No! It's not her. She escaped. She's alive, somehow."_ He screamed to himself in his mind as he slowly turned the figure over. He stared at the figure, his face frozen in horror. Simba's worst nightmare had just come to life. Laying there in front of the prince, bloodied and bruised, was his love, Asha. He looked at her, tears now freely flowing from his eyes. He tried to say something, but his words just got caught up in his throat. All he could choke out were mumbled nothings and sobs of angst.

"Simba… I-is….*cough* t-t-tha-that y-y-you?" Simba looked down to see Asha looking up at him eyes barely open, blood trickling from her mouth.

He looked down and whipped the blood away with his paw before whipping a stray tear from his eye. "Yes… I'm here…"

"Si-simba, p-pr-promise me… you'll move on… F-find so-someone e-else. P-p-please."

Simba could do nothing but nod weakly at her. She smiled weakly up at him, her time on the earth fading with every second, she had only minutes left and they both knew that. Simba, looked down at her form, she was covered in dirt and small scratches, but, she was still beautiful to him. Her faced turn sour and a small growl escaped her lips, but I more sounded like a pained whimper to him.

"W-who… d-d-did t-th-this?"

Simba looked down at her and slowly his pain and sorrow was replaced with anger and hate. "Scar…" He spat out like venom.

He face relaxed, and her eyes closed. Asha took a deep breath and tried to speak.

"Simba….. te-tell m-my f-f-father I-I L-love him. I –lo-love you Simba…" Asha choked out, her last breath fading. Her body went limp in his arms. Lifeless and empty. At least she moved on to a better place. He set her down gently and closed her dark green eyes with his paw. May she forever rest in peace.

The prince sat there staring at her lifeless figure, wondering, why? Why? Why, would Scar kill them? They did nothing to him. He did nothing to him. And he took them from him. His father and the love of his life both lying dead, and all because of Scar. His breathing increased as he thought about his uncle laughing at him right now. All, the times he was made fun of and called, "freak", or "abomination". He claws came out as his breathing became heavier. All, the anger he suppressed for his entire life. The hate he felt towards, Scar. Everything just boiled over as he let out ear piercing roar.

"SSSSCCCCAAAARRRR!"

 **A/N I have nothing really to say here except that, that last line is a Star Trek reference. Peace out!**


	5. Help

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here with another chapter of The Black Prince. I am sorry for the delay and there may be future delays. so… yeah. Well… enjoy and indulge on the fruits of my keyboard. Also don't hate me for this but my favorite character to write is Scar. Just saying.**

 **The Black Prince**

 **Chapter 5: Help**

Scar walked through the Pridelands with small spring in his trot so to speak. He was elated at the fact now all he had to do was get the Hyenas blame it all on Simba and then HE would be king. A tittle he so rightfully deserved. He brother was no king he was a tyrant. Scar would show the world what a good king looked like even if he had to do it by force. He would show his father that he should've been king not Mufasa. But, I guess he won't be a problem anymore because he's lying dead at the bottom of the gorge. Scar let out a hearty chuckled as he approached the border between the lush grassy plains and the dead, lifeless wasteland that loosely resembled Johnny Depp's acting career. That aside he still had to meet with Shenzi to rally the Hyenas for the takeover. He walked up to the border and sat down. Shenzi and two other Hyenas sat just a few feet in front of him.

"Alight, Shenzi. Here's what's going to happen I am going to go back to Priderock and blame Simba, and once he's exiled for his crimes you kill him. Then I will be crowned king and you will never hungry again."

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

Simba walked along the dirt path to Pirderock, his head hung low, tears leaving a small trail of moister in his wake. He was depressed and there was no other way he could say that. He wasn't sad or upset at the world, he was depressed as simple as that. His life _was_ great; he had a loving father and a great girlfriend. But, the world threw him a metaphorical curve ball and he didn't swing fast enough. Next thing you know you're down 11-0 in the 9nth inning and you just got struck out. Game over. Just like his life. It didn't matter what he did he would never be happy again. He just had to suck it up and slug through the rest of his life and wait for the sweet grasps of death. He kept walking not bothering to look where he was going. It didn't matter. At least not anymore. He wasn't mad anymore, he just didn't care. Of course he was mad at first and tried to hunt down Scar, but, he quickly came to his senses. He couldn't just take a full grown lion by himself. He was just an older cub, he was strong he wouldn't deny that, he could take on any other cub in the pride and on a good day maybe one of the older lionesses, but not a full grown lion.

Simba kicked a small rock with his paw in frustration, he watched as it flew through the air and landed a feet meters away. The prince sighed and continued his trek through the Pridelands when movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He only caught a gimps of a dark brown lion retreating into the bush. Heading towards the north border. He sniffed the air and tried to identify the scent. It smelt like Hyenas and dirt? Scar, that coward! He had the audacity to kill his father and girlfriend then run!? I don't think so. But, he needed help, quick, he didn't have time before Scar's scent would disappear.

Simba was about to go after him when he heard a deep voice. To which he recognized as Mosi's. "Simba, where's my daughter and Mufasa."

He words seem to get stuck in his throat as he turned to see Mosi and a couple of his lionesses following behind. He tried to speak but nothing came out. He looked down and tried to calm himself from the pure rage that boiled inside him. After taking a few deep breaths he regained himself and looked back up to see Mosi and the lionesses looking at him suspiciously. Simba took a breath and said something that was just above a whisper, but, was heard by all.

"There…. There gone…"

He couldn't hold the tears back anymore as he left a few stay drops drip from his eyes and onto the ground below. Simba tried to control his breathing as he sobbed quietly. Mosi eyes widened and he walk towards Simba and puta protective arm around him, mumbling little nothings, like; it's going to be okay. But, to be brutally honest he didn't know that. He was just as scared as Simba was. He didn't know if his daughter was lying dead somewhere or bloodied and brushed in a ditch. As much as it hurt him to ask he had to find out.

"What, happened, Simba?"

Simba's breathing got deeper and heavier as he looked up to Mosi who at this point was the closest thing he had to a father. His amber eyes burned like fire as he looked into Mosi's cool, calm green orbs. He opened his mouth to speak, but, instead of a faint whisper it came out as a powerful snarl.

"Scar. Scar, killed them."

The lionesses gasped in shock, some shed tears of their own while some just covered their mouths in shock. Mosi looked down at Simba and shed a few tears of his own, after his wife died while giving birth to their daughter, Asha, was the only family he had left. Now, he was the only family Simba had left. Besides his mother of course. He pitied, Simba. He didn't have a father growing up so he made a vow that, Simba would never face the same thing. _"I'll protect you, Simba and raise you like my own. No one will ever harm you. I promise."_ Mosi vowed to himself no one would hurt, Simba.

Mosi may be having his moment here, but the young prince wasn't going to waste time here so he shook free of Mosi's grasp and quickly turned to the north border and started to walk away. He didn't know where he was going or how he would find Scar, let alone kill him. But, he wasted too much time here and his father was going to be avenged, one way or another, Scar would pay. Mosi looked at Simba's retreating form and called out to him. "Where are you going, Simba?"

The prince stopped walking and turned to him with a dark expression on his face. The haunted look on the prince's faces spoke more than words, Mosi now knew what he was going to do. He was going to avenge his father and no one was going to stop him they knew that.

At this point, Mosi was struggling with an internal battle. As much as he wanted to make Scar pay for what he did. It was against the law that he stood for. He did kill two royals, but, what you don't know can't hurt you. He had to avenge his daughter it was the least he could do, like Simba he now wanted Scar dead.

"Simba, I can't let you go alone you know that. But, if my fellow pride members agree, I will help you track him down."

The king looked back to his pride members for their answer, he soon got his answer as they nodded and murmured in agreement with their king. Asha was loved by everyone in the pride, so naturally they didn't want to let their friend's killer get away.

The only response he got from the prince was a small nod before he turned and disapired into the grass.

 **A/N I am so so so so so sorry about how short this is I wanted to make it longer but with family and sports events I just didn't have time. My next chapter will be around 1.8k-2.2k words if it goes right soo yeah. I'm sorry it's so short and review please. Reviewing lets me know what I can improve and that if you want the chapter. If I do not get a lot of reviews I will take longer to update. Not because I don't want to but if not a lot of people are going to read it, it's not a top priority.**


	6. A dish best served cold

**A/N Hello my toasty people I am here again with another dose of The Black Prince for you. Just reminding you to review and follow/Favorite. That lets me know YOU want more chapters and faster! Also, I am still somewhat new to this all so I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE-criticism. If you just lash out at me saying that my updates are to slow or my story sucks, I will remove the comments and report you. But, any criticism that helps me work on my story is greatly appreciated. Also school is starting back up for me soon so my updates will be slower but I will try to crank one out every week. That is all and I hope you enjoy the fruits of my keyboard.**

 **The Black Prince**

 **Chapter Six: A dish best served cold**

"Alright my fellow pride members in a couple minutes, Simba will be here and we will go find Scar and track him down."

They nodded and made themselves comfortable for the time being until the prince arrived. A couple just sat and talked amongst themselves, but, most of the lioness sat on the large flat sunning rocks that they were currently residing by. Mosi just stood and looked out to the horizon in hopes of seeing his _"son"_ meet up with his pride so they can all find, Scar and make him pay for his crimes. Even though, Simba wasn't his son he was only he had left. Especially after his wife, Enu died. She was beautiful, she had light brown fur and the brightest, most vibrant green eyes. She was always positive no matter the circumstances, of course she had her sad moments, but eventually she bounced back and that's one of the many, many reasons he loved her.

So he just stood there, his gaze not breaking horizon. He looked up a little more and saw that the sun was high in the sky now and, Simba was supposed to meet them here just before noon. Why would he be late? This is what he wanted. To find, Scar and get payback, that's what they all wanted. Unless… He wouldn't. Simba was a smart lion he wouldn't run off like that. He could get himself killed.

"Mosi, are you alright you look troubled?"

The king turned his gaze to in front of him to see his sister-in-law, Naomi. She was the twin, older sister, by one minute, of his late wife, Enu. She looked exactly like his late wife except her eyes were not green, but a dark blue, which he was told she got from her father.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just can't help but wonder where, Simba is. He's like a son to me and I don't want him to get hurt."

The lioness just smiled and looked down. She really didn't have a reply for it because she doesn't know what it's like to have a son. Because she was never married. She didn't know Simba very well, the only time they had spoken is when, Mosi introduced, Simba to the pride. And even then it was just a small hello, and goodbye when he left. However though she did not know him personally ever since her sister died she had been the one, Mosi would come talk to on a regular basis. Most of the time they just shared common gossip and such, but, one common topic was, Simba. They didn't know what to do to with him. Yes, he had a mother but, who would teach him about all being king. Mosi, said he would protect him, but not raise him. That's a whole different story. With his busy schedule and kingdom politics the only time he had available to spend with Simba was his lessons. And even then it was only four times a week. That gave him about two years before, Simba reached the age of three when he would be crowned king.

 ***I think the aging is right someone connect me if I'm wrong. It says one adult lion can live up to 10-14 years in the wild so I wanted to gage it so he looked like at the end of the first film.**

Naomi shared the same concern for the young lion. He just lost his father, and his best friend in one day and the killer is still out there somewhere. It was a haunting thought. Knowing, Scar, someone he thought as a friend killed his own brother and Mosi's daughter. And he failed them by letting him get away.

"Well… At this point all we can do is wait."

The king just sighed and looked to the ground. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. It would take too long to search the Pridelands and the grasslands where his pride lived. All they could do was wait and hop he didn't do anything stupid…

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

Off with Simba…

Doing something stupid…

Of course…

The young prince stalked quietly through the thick grass, not making a single sound. Even the slightest noise could alert his prey of his bloody intentions. It didn't matter how he brought down his prey as long as he did he would be happy and maybe even rest easy tonight, but, right now the only thing important to him was who he was stalking. Simba's hunt wasn't a normal one, not one bit. For one it was in broad daylight, something he almost never hunted in, his soft, shiny black fur stuck out like a sore thumb in the lush, green, grass of the Pridelands. Next it was the location, for some reason his prey had come to the most open place in the Pridelands, which luckily for him, wasn't the water hole. It was actually the small border in-between the lush, tropical oasis and the grasslands he called home.

The border was not that big, on one side was the Pridelands and on the other the jungle. In between was a small dust opening roughly thirty feet wide. It wasn't anything special, just big enough to let travelers and wanderers to walk through and not disturb anyone, yet small enough to not cause damage to the surrounding plant life, or be an eye sore. The border was dust and rocky, but not void of greenery, there is a small layer of grass on parts of the less traveled border, barley high enough to reach the foreleg of the prince. But, to sum it up the border was the most open unprotected place in the entire kingdom. No large rocks, no trees, just an open plain. Which is part of the reason, Simba why so frustrated. With his dark black mane, or at least the small bit that's there, and his slightly light black fur. He preferred to hunt with a lot of protection. Like large rocks and trees he could hide in to stalk and or attack his prey better. But, alas this was not the case. Out of all the places his prey had to some here. Maybe, the prey knew, Simba was following him and tried to even the playing field a bit. That stressed, Simba out a lot.

However, it wasn't the most important thing that he had to worry about, that brings us to the final reason why this isn't a normal hunt. The Prey.

Simba wasn't hunting for food or survival, to keep his pride feed or heathy. They have ten, eleven really amazing huntresses to hunt for the pride. Hunting for food was something, Simba enjoyed very much, so much in fact he went out every morning with the hunting party to help scout out herds, and on a good day kill one. Of course his mother never found out or she would kill him. Simba wasn't afraid of a lot of things, but _'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'_. So, in a nut shell his mother scared him, a lot.

He wasn't hunting for pleasure, in the sense of hunting down and killing something, but not eating it. Which is illegal in the Pridelands. He wasn't hunting an antelope, gazelle, or maybe even a zebra on some rare occasion. He was hunting a killer. Someone that took his father and girlfriend from him in cold blood. He was after, Scar. And for the first time in his life he wasn't the prey. He wasn't the prey of mean jokes or insults, sometimes even physical engagements when he was younger. Now he was the hunter, stronger in mind, heart, and body than all those that opposed him and nobody would stand in his way of killing his prey.

A sudden, sharp snap made his head turn quickly to the left to find the plain empty. But, there was a small broken stick in the middle, and a very fiant scent lingered it sent a shiver up his spine. Something bad was going to happen. He was in the open and someone was near, he needed to find cover fast. Simba, turned away from the stick and spotted a large tree about one hundred-thirty feet away. He heard another loud crack behind him, it only fueled him to go faster. The hair on his neck stood up, he was scared, and he could almost feel its breath on the back of his neck. He started to run, one paw in front of the other until he was so close to the tree. In his haste to get away he didn't see a small, sharp rock in his path. Simba looked back and as soon as he did his left forepaw landed on the rock, sending a shooting, sharp pain up his leg. He fell to the ground landing on his back roughly, small bits of gravel scrapped up his fur and the dirt that got smothered inside the cuts didn't do much to ease the pain. Simba, closed his eyes and bit his lip in an effort to stop the pain. It felt like his back and paw were on fire. The large, hot sun didn't make it any better. Suddenly he felt the heat of the sun fade away, no longer was it bombarding his body, it was just gone. Curiously he opened his eyes to see a large dark silhouette of a figure standing over him. Simba, looked into the bright, greens eyes of the silhouette that loomed over him, one covered by a sickening scar the other seemed to bore into his very soul, in a way that sent a shiver down his spine. It smiled, revealing rows of sharp, shiny, white teeth. Simba, eyes widened as he tried to scramble away from the figure, but, he was pinned in place by the figures paws of his shoulders, sharp claws dipping into his flesh and spilling blood on the ground. It was clear to him now. The eyes, scent, the open area. It was, Scar! He was played! All this time Simba thought he was hunting him, but, how he was wrong all this time he was the one being hunted.

Scar, loomed over him a cocky grin his green eyes for the first time striking fear into the young prince. "Hello, Simba…"

 **A/N Well there it is for this chapter. Review and favorite. Please. I may take a while to upload the next chapter. I want to wait for more feedback. The more I get the quicker I upload. And I have a big personal thing going on this upcoming weekend so I won't be able to write then but, enjoy.**


	7. Well, well, well

**A/N Hello my toasty people, Rainbow here. Sorry for the delay I had been kind of unwillingly working on a chapter for one of my other stories. So just enjoy. Also I noticed I barley had any dialog last chapter let me know if you would like more or less talking.**

 **The Black Prince**

 **Chapter 7: Well, well, well**

Scar's large figure towered over his nephews cowering form. He smiled evilly, he would have the throne, and all he had to do was kill, poor little, Simba. Now he could easily kill him and get it over with, it was all most certain that, Simba was going to die and they both knew it. But, why not just do some evil villain monolog. He turned his head back down his to face his nephew, his claws still imbedded in his shoulders, rendering him immobile. Scar didn't need to tell, Simba what his plan was he already knew, and he was pissed. Yes he maybe shaking a little from the whole predicament, but when Scar looked into his eyes there was an underlying tone of hatred and rage, something that made him worry. Scar was smart, maybe too smart for his own good. He counted on, Simba knowing the truth, and on following him out here. But, he didn't count on his temper and will to avenge his father's death. He wasn't around, Simba a lot when he was younger so he didn't know first had the temper he had inherited from, Mufasa and he sure all hell didn't want to see it hands on. If his temper was anything like his brothers he was in a lot of trouble. His brother wasn't quick to anger like his father, but, when he got angry nothing could stop him. A drop of sweat fell from his forehead as he was overcome by a rush of doubts about his plan.

Scar was insecure that was pretty obvious, I mean that's why he needed the Hyenas help. He wasn't sure he could do it on his own. In his little moment of thinking, Scar failed to notice his claws slowly retracting.

Simba, saw this as his opportunity. So he slowly, and stealthily brought both of his hind legs under his uncle's stomach. He took a deep breath and pushed as hard as he could, launching Scar a couple feet away.

Dazed and confused, Scar stayed down for just a second longer than normal, giving Simba the time to roll over and get to his paws. With, Simba now on his feet and, Scar now slowly and groggily standing up, it was pretty obvious who had the advantage at this point. Scar's old body wasn't meant for fighting. The only reason he was able to kill his brother is because he and the element of surprise and the high ground. But, in an open field area he was doomed. Although he's old, Simba isn't a full grown lion yet he's still a young adolescent, his head barely reaches the bottom of his uncle's neck.

With all the factors counted in, Scar still had the advantage. Simba, was barely out of cub hood and Scar was an older lion, but his knowledge of fighting made up for that.

With restored confidence in their own respective abilities, they started to circle each other. Not breaking eye contact in fear of the other attacking first, they sized each other up. Noting even the smallest details, knowing how they took a step could be useful to disrupt their balance, everything was a hint on how to take the other down and they both knew this was the key.

Normally a fight is all about brawn and being stronger than your opponent, and that's what it looked like from the outside. But, in the circle they both knew this was a mind game, two lions with large intellects pinned against each other in a battle to the death. This wasn't some stupid game this was for the throne. If, Scar won he was close enough to water to dispose of the body and no one would ever suspect him, and without Mufasa Sarabi can't produce another heir leaving, Scar in sole control of the kingdom. That is until he found himself a queen. And if, Simba won he would avenge his father and, again he could hide, Scar's body and he would take his rightful place as king, and then his father would be proud of him one last time.

Scar was the first to strike when he attacked with low sweep with his left forepaw, in an attempt to knock him off his feet.

Simba easily dodged this by jumping away, before skidding to a stop a couple feet away. He leered at his uncle. "You won't get away with this, Scar. One way or another you will _die_." He spat, treating his uncles name like venom

Scar, merely laughed as his nephew started his attack not to long after his futile attempt at intimidation. Simba move quickly and precisely, moving across the ground almost effortlessly. He made a quick move to get his uncles flank before launching his body at him. The body slam knocked, Scar off his feet and as he stopped his small skid his glared up at, Simba. "You know, it's quite a shame your little friend Asha had to die. Once I took the throne she would've look nicely by my side." Scar said as he got to his feet. He smiled evilly as he knew he had got him.

Simba, gasped in surprise before growling out in rage. "You son of a bitch! You'll pay for that!"

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Scar quipped back.

Simba had lost his patience as he charged at his uncle with all his might. Nobody talked smack about her, without getting the shit beat out of them by him. Scar waited patiently as he needed to time it perfectly. Simba with two small strides of speed pounced on him uncle only to be countered by a paw to the neck.

Simba's body landed with a small thud to the left of, Scar. The prince gasped in a futile attempt to get air back in his lungs. But, the more he tried to breathe in the more his grip on consciousness seemed to slip. He noticed a very prominent metallic taste in his mouth as he coughed heavily, red blood spewed from his mouth as his body tried to clear his throat of the liquid. With the darkness slowly creeping in on his field of vision, Simba noticed a fairly large pool of blood forming on the ground around his neck. Shakily and slowly his brought a forepaw to the wound a tapped it lightly, he hissed in pain at the touch as he felt the liquid coating his paw in a thick layer. Three deep claw marks ran across is throat. They would definitely leave a scar if he were to survive this.

Through his foggy, narrow vision he saw, Scar slowly walking towards him. His eyes widened to the size of plates as he tried and failed to move away from him. Scar, smiled deviously at his poor, little nephew trying to claw his way away from him. Simba coughed more and more blood as he tried to stable his breathing. His agitated state only caused more blood to seep from his external wound on his throat. Luckily for, Simba his uncle didn't cut any major arteries, but the depth and length of the claw marks were enough to draw a large amount of blood from it. Simba lifted his head an inch or two off the ground to look at him better only to have it drop back to the ground. He didn't have the strength anymore.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end. His vision distorted and blurred he looked up to, Scar's form looming over him. With all the strength he could muster he spat on, Scar's face, a small red ball of blood landed right below his left eye, earning a throaty growl from the lion.

Simba snarled at his uncle one last time before his eyes betrayed him and they closed, forcing him to loose consciousness. The final thing he heard was the loud roar of a lion before nothing…

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Will he live?"

"Why would he go and do something like this?"

"Yeah, w-"

"SHUT UP!" Exclaimed a frustrated Rafiki.

Ever sense they had brought the prince to him in his weak and fading state they had done nothing, but, bombard him with question after question not allowing enough time to answer any of them. Rightfully, though.

"At this point it is very had to tell da prince's condition. But, with the amount of blood loss he had slipped into a coma. Even with my medical expertise I still cannot predict when or _if_ he will wake up." He stated solemnly.

The lions of Mosi's pride that had gathered around Rafiki's tree for the important news quickly left to let their King talk with the mandrill in private.

The king looked over his shoulder to see his a few members pride slowly and lethargically making their way back to pride rock, the rest just sat at the base of the shaman's tree waiting for any new news of his condition or just crying.

A few members of his pride didn't know, Simba very well, so they didn't morn that much. But, ever since, Simba started to hang out with Asha more he became close with most of the members of Mosi's pride. They saw him as one of their own and it pained them to see him like this. Their king understood their sorrow and politely asked them to morn in quite so that none of his late friend's pride found out until he told them, or when the time was right. Mosi, knew he had to tell Sarabi as soon as possible, but how is the problem. Even though, Scar isn't the nicest guy, Sarabi and him were still good friends as cubs. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her at the moment, I mean how are you supposed to tell somebody that their husband is dead and their son is inches away from falling into death's claws.

"What am I going to do, Rafiki?" Mosi said exasperated with a heavy sigh, looking at the prince.

The mandrill turn and looked at him in pity, he hobbled over and wrapped one of his long arms around his friend, in a type of side hug. The both sighed sadly and looked down at, Simba with layers of leaves tightly bound around his neck. Not tight enough to constrick the small breaths he takes in, but tight enough to stop the bleeding. His breathing was shallow and weak, but stronger than when they brought him here.

"I don't know, Mosi. I don't know."

 **A/N Well there you guys are, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I'm under the weather right now, so sorry. I'll try to have another chapter up soon. That is all and remember to read and review.**


	8. Mothers Sorrow

**A/N Hello my toasty people sorry for the long wait, but I have a metric shit ton of stuff going on right now. I don't know why I said 'metric' shit ton. I use the imperial system. Anyway my hockey team is going to the playoffs soon so I need to get ready for that. Then were moving so yeah, lots of work for that. Anyway until about early June my writing will be dramatically slowed until then. I'm sorry, but this is more of a hobby and my family and personal life comes first. I'm pretty sure you all can understand. Well at least for now enjoy the fruits of my keyboard. However it will be a long five day drive to our new home so instead of bearing the soul crushing boredom I may be able to write a chapter or two.**

 **The Black Prince**

 **Chapter8: A Mothers sorrow.**

The steady, rhythmic thumping of a heart beating in normal cases is good, but in this one it's exactly the opposite. The mandrill's sensitive ears easily picked up slow, lethargic thumping of Simba's heart. It wasn't good, the blood loss combined with the extreme physical exertion made his recovery abnormally slow. It was taking too long. Rafiki shook his head slowly as he pulled his head away from Simba's chest, no change. It's been four days since the incident and Simba's condition still hasn't changed. The prince is still in a coma that no one can wake him from. The only thing the mandrill can do is re-dress his wound and pray for a miracle. Rafiki put down the turtle shell that he uses to mix medicine down and looked out to the horizon.

"Oh Mufasa, what are we going to do now?"

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

Mosi, slowly walked along the border his large paws making deep indents in loose dirt and his tears soaking the ground beneath him. He had been crying something the king rarely did. He stopped for a moment and sat beneath a large tree in hopes of calming himself down. After a couple minutes he shakily stood up and looked around taking in the picturesque sunrise. Small birds chirped in the distance as they woke up and started their day. The only notable sound being, Mosi's sad sobbing. No matter how many times he tried to take his mind off the incident he could only think about, Simba's body lying there covered in blood. Simba was like a son to him, and he failed to protect him the one time it counted the most.

"Mosi?"

The king quickly whipped his head around to see Queen Sarabi standing behind him with a curious expression on his face. He quickly whipped the tears from his eye and regained his composer.

"Yes… *cough* Yes, Sarabi." Mosi replied softly shakily at first before clearing his throat and trying again.

She sat down beside, Mosi and eyed him curiously, he was acting abnormal. Well, at least more than usual. Sarabi quickly looked over him, head to toe. His legs weren't scratch from running and his torso showed no signs of a fight. His gaze shifted slightly as he caught her staring at him. She quickly turned her head forward and brushed her suspicious away.

"Mosi?" She said as the king turned his head to face her. "Have you seen, Simba? I haven't seen him anywhere. I checked all of his favorite places in the Pridelands so I thought I would check here. Kings forbid he went on another stupid adventure." The queen finished, mumbling the last part under her breath, but it didn't go unnoticed by the king.

Mosi, opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. How could he tell one of his good friends that her son was basically on his death bed and there was nothing she could do about it? He couldn't say that he didn't know because then she would keep looking until she sent out search parties to go look for him.

"Umm… He went with Rafiki on a short trip for a few days. I'm pretty sure he'll be back by the end of the month." Mosi said nervously.

"Why did he leave without telling me? Simba tells me everything and Rafiki knows to let me know when he's leaving." Sarabi quickly replied back.

The king gulped audibly knowing he was at a dead end. He needed an excuse and quickly. Suddenly a very faint sweet musky smell wafted into his nose and he got an idea. "Well, Sarabi they had to leave as soon as possible to get out of the jungle before mating season. Trust me they'll be fine, Rafiki knows what he's doing."

The queen just nodded accepting his answer. "Well, it's not Rafiki I'm worried about."

"Well, I should get going I'll leave you to your patrol." Sarabi stated politely before turning and walking back to Priderock to continue her duties for the day.

Mosi turned around and resumed his patrol not before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "At least she didn't find out." He mumbled relieved. "Mosi." The king's eyes widened and his breath hitched thinking had been found out.

Cautiously he turned around to face the voice that revealed to be Sarabi once again in front of him. Before he spoke he studied her face slightly trying to figure out of she knew anything. After a couple second he nodded in acceptance hoping he hadn't been found out.

"Have you seen, Mufasa? I need to ask him if he thought of something to do for, Simba's birthday."

Mosi's eyes widened as he choked out a barely audible sentence. "I-It's H-h-h-his B-birthday?"

She just looked at him curious of his odd behavior. "Yes he turns two today. I wanted to talk to my husband to see if he had something planned or I needed to put something together. Why? What's wrong?" Sarabi demanded, now worrying for her family's safety.

The king sighed heavily and looked down for a moment before looking back up at the queen, tears threatening to spill from his deep blue eyes. He needed to tell her. It was now or never. Shakily he opened his mouth and the normally composed king started to stutter worse than Mufasa in his teen years. "S-s-s-sarabi, t-there's s-some-something y-y-you n-need to k-k-know."

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

 **A/N Also a few chapters ago I said that Simba would be crowned king at age 3. But, seeing lions live 10-14 years in the wild it would be more realistic if he were to be crowned at age 5. That is all.**

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know Naomi. I don't know." The king sighed his eyes drifting to Sarabi who was sobbing almost uncontrollably over her husband's grave.

He had to tell her and he did, but he didn't get the reaction he expected. Sarabi was a strong lioness, but he didn't expect her to break down crying at the first sight of her husband's grave, but who could blame her. Mosi was going to tell her about what happened to, Simba but he decided to spare her the grief and just kept his mouth shut. He reasoned it would be best if Rafiki told her at this point, he was more experienced in this type of scenario.

The king to a deep breath and stepped forward, "Sarabi" he said softly, stepping closer to the queen. She didn't reply and he didn't stop his advance until he was right beside her.

"Sarabi, are you okay?" The king asked wrapping an arm around her, bringing her into a small hug. She didn't say anything the only sound being her sobs muffled by Mosi's mane. After a couple minutes she slowly stopped crying and her sadness was reduced to sniffles. "How did this happen?" She said her voice rasped and muffles by her friends mane.

"My daughter, Asha must have wandered down here.*gulp* I don't know why. and… and then… then a stampede started… Then… Mufasa saved her and started to climb out of the gorge, but… just when they were at the top… he… he just… fell…" The king opened his mouth to finish but the only thing that came out was the tears from his eyes. He had to lie. It was the only way. She already lost her husband as her son is almost on his death bed the last thing she needs to know is that her cubhood friend was responsible for their deaths.

Sarabi tore her gaze from him and back down to her husband's gave, silently noticing for the first time a much small graze lying beside it with a small orange flower. The queen sighed softly and prayed to the kings above in silence that she be happy up there. On top of her sadness she felt somewhat guilt not noticing the smaller graze beside her husbands, in her sorrow she forgot about her duties and responsibilities and all she had been trained for. For the first time in her life she put herself before others and it didn't feel too good.

She looked back towards the king who was silently choking back sobs of angst and doing pretty fell, however a few fell though his tough facade and small tears slipped from his eyes onto the hot, dusty ground.

"I'm sorry Mosi. I've my morning I didn't even see-"The queen quickly cut herself off trying to find the right word that wouldn't be too heavy." well you know."

Mosi took a minute and gather himself before turning to the queen. "I-its fine Sarabi. I was the same way when my mate passed away. I wouldn't listen or talk to anyone. The only person that could cheer me was Asha. She always knew a way to make me smile." He finished a small smile on his face.

"I'm going to see Simba." The queen said suddenly, not waiting for an answer she quickly turned and started running towards the jungle.

The king's eyes widened as he quickly ran after her, not wanting her to know the truth. At least not now. It took the king a minute or two to catch up and close the gap with the fast lioness. Despite her age the queen was still was of the fastest lionesses and hunters in the pride.

Now running full speed alongside the queen he tried to reason without revealing the truth. "Sarabi, please stop this is nonsense." He pleaded with her.

Without slowing down a bit she turned to face him and said in a concerned tone. "I have to go see him. I don't know if he's alright and even if he is he has the right to know what happened to his father!"

Finally seeing the determination in her eyes he did what he had to do to stop her and get the stubborn queen to listen. Sighing sadly he jumped up and pounced on the unsuspecting lioness. They rolled and tumbled before they stopped moving. The King had greatly underestimated the queen for somehow she ended up on the top of the scrum, her amber eyes burning holes in his very soul.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you do that? Are you crazy?"

Mosi, tried to speak but was continuously bombarded with questions from Sarabi. He opened his mouth and tried to reason with the almost frantic lioness but his voice was drowned out by her questions.

"Why won't you answer me?" She questioned again her claws pressing firmer on the king's shoulder almost enough to break the skin.

"Because, Simba's not in the jungle!" He blurted out suddenly as his patience finally grew to thin and he broke. Mosi gasped in surprise and quickly slapped a paw over his mouth to prevent himself from saying any more.

Sarabi's faced turned to one of confusion as she asked a silent question. She retraced her claws and removed her paws from his shoulders as she sat down a foot or so away from away from him waiting for him to stand up.

Mosi rolled over and got back onto his paws dusting himself off also before looking as the whirlwind of emotion on his friends face. "What do you mean he's not in the jungle? "The queen asked softly and in a calm tone, throwing a look towards the humid land in the distance. "Where is my son?"

The king looked at his friend a torrent of emotions playing around in his head. Part of him wanted to tell her what really happened and help her through the grief, but another part of him just wanted him to tell her it was an accident and spare her the sorrow of knowing someone tried to kill her son.

"He's at Rafiki's tree. But,"

"Is he alright? And what do you mean, _but_? Is my son okay? I want to know."

"He's alive, he's in a coma."

Mosi closed his eyes in preparation of her outburst or any kind of emotional trauma that may come out physically or verbally. He waited and waited until he heard someone whisper, "Simba". Quickly he opened his eyes to find, Sarabi gone and her form already about three-hundred yards away, heading straight for Rafiki's tree.

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

Sarabi ran up to Rafiki's tree to find it deserted. It wasn't unsal the mandrill had a lot of things he was responsible for, but if he left her son alone here hurt he was gona get an earful from the queen. Not wasting anytime she quickly climbed and few braches to get to the top. She peered her head over to look over the ledge and saw no mandrill so she quickly pulled herself up and looked around. She saw a large collection of herbs and rubs against a wall and just to the left a couple turtle shells filled with different colored liquid, what she could only assume is what he did his wall art with. Sarabi continued to look around until she saw his paintings and she gasped. The queen had seen them before but not since he added Simba to the wall. She walked along the wall seeing drawings from Mufasa's great, great grandfather to Ahadi Mufasa's father. She let a few tears drop as she reached the end of the wall seeing their family. A dark brown lioness with a large golden lion a large red mane on top of his head. And then Simba a small black cub with bright colors surrounding him. Indicating his importance to the circle of life. Sarabi looked back at the drawing and frowned as tears started to flow from her eyes she shakily and sadly smeared her mates drawing on the wall….

A shakily shallow breath suddenly reminded her of her reason to be here. She quickly snapped her head towards the sound only to see a very young adolescent laying on the ground with leafs around his neck. No it couldn't be him. Her son was fine. Just somewhere else is all. She squinted her eyes so she could make out his pelt color in the dim light. It was black. No. No. NO! This isn't him. This can't be him. She already lost, Mufasa she didn't need to loose, Simba too. Sarabi slowly made her way to the form to shock to form words she slowly walked until she was right above him.

"Simba." She whispered hoarsely.

"My little Simba."

"What happened to you?"

Sarabi leaded down and tenderly moved some of his growing mane away from his face with her muzzle. She laid down beside her son tears still flowing from her eyes. The queen licked her son's cheek and whispered. "Please wake up soon."

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

 **Well that's it for now. Enjoy. Also don't forget to review the more you review the faster I upload and it helps me fiqure out what you want with the story. Got an OC you want put in for a chapter or two. PM me. And reviewing also helps if you leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism for me, it helps a lot and its great appreciated. That's all for now. RainbowKing out.**


	9. Good Morning Sweet Prince

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here with another chapter of The Black Prince and just today (most likely not day of posting) We have moved out of our house and we are staying in a hotel until they are done packing up our stuff. Well I guess the only thing to do now is to write. SO hence why you are reading thing. Also before updating I would like to get 5 reviews on the chapter. I'm not being greedy I just want to know that you all want this story to continue. That's all so enjoy of the fruits of my keyboard. UPDATE! Around the time of this posting we have been in our new home for a while and I've settled in great. Sorry for neglecting you all, but I am soooooo…. behind in school and I just want it all over with.**

 **The Black Prince**

 **Chapter10: Good morning sweet prince**

"Where is she? I need to speak with her, its urgent."

"She is til' insid, I'm afraid der is notin' more for Rafiki to do ere'." The shaman gathering his things. "But, eh, you never know. Ebye' you can do what Rafiki cannot, hmm?" He finished, staring up at his tree in pity.

The shaman had seen his fair share of sad, angry, even hopeless people in his time, but not as bad as her. Despite his medical expertise, there was nothing, Rafiki could do, sure he was good at convincing people of things, it was especially helpful in talking the young prince out of many of his dangerous pranks. But, alas Sarabi is a very intelligent and strong lioness and can't be coerced as easily as many others.

"I know Sarabi's sad, but she has responsibilities that cannot be neglected; like leading the hunting party, the amount of meat they're bringing back has dropped since she stopped leading them. I asked, Sanu to appoint a temporary leader, but because of that they're starting to get worried about their queens health." Mosi said exasperated. "And you of all people would know how bad of an idea it would be to tell them now. And then now… with Mufasa gone… She would need to step up in those areas too. Which… I've taken over for now, but I cannot run two Kingdoms at the same time."

A month had passed since the stampede and just under four weeks since, Sarabi was told of her son's alarming condition. Ignoring, Rafiki's advice she had yet to move from his side, in instinctive fear of something happening to him while she was not present. Rafiki being the caring mandrill he is brought the distraught queen food and water, but that did little to hide the physical and psychological damage done by the dreadful event.

Mosi, had been the most shocked when he saw the trauma that had been caused to the queen. It was easily noticeable on first glance that she had large bags under her faded amber eyes. They no longer held a calm, strong yet authoritative look, but more resembled that of someone that quit the will to live.

It took over two days to finally get her to talk, and when she did no longer did she possess an authoritative and gentle voice that combined with her regal gaze, truly made her a queen not to be reckoned with. It had slowly transformed into a horse, raspy voice that only responded in short whispers, due to the lack of water she refused to drink much of.

And out of all of these her most intimidating feature was her strong regal posture, but the distress and pain of the recent events had swiftly turn it into a sunken slouch. No longer did she revere a powerful, confident queen, but more of a lonely outsider with no will to live. Twas' a truly sad sight to behold.

Alas there was nothing to do at this point to help the hurting queen. The mandrill has tried everything he knows, bribery, making funny faces, even trying to forcefully remove her from the tree, but none worked. Nothing the shaman tried, whether medical or practical could push the queen past the fifth stage of grief.

Now that leaves, Mosi, a caring, loving, gentle, soul and very diplomatic. But, even he exhausted almost all of his methods trying to wake the queen from her daze of depression. Nothing worked, all he could do now was stare longingly at the tree and listen to the birds, crickets and retreating footsteps of the shaman, as he tried to think of a way to rouse the queens will to live.

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

"Sarabi… Are you awake?..." Mosi, asked into the darkness in a soft yet tentative manner.

He knew he had to approach the situation very carefully; Sarabi had been active as of late, but not in the nicest way, she snapped and his every time he made his way into the tree to give food and water to her. It was worse the first time when she nearly to his ear off with a paw swipe when he went to change, Simba's dirty bandages.

The king waited anxiously for a reply, almost scared if her were to get an unpleasant reply. When he heard nothing, but the wind rusting through the savanna grass he slowly stepped paw in the base of the tree. Due to the severity of, Simba's injurie Rafiki put him in the lowest area of his tree, which luckily for the large lion was only about five feet above head. But that didn't make the short climb any safer, he went as slow as he possibly could as to not make much noise.

The first few branches held tight, the only sound being slight whistle of the branch bending back to its original place, off put by the weight of the large lion. Just when, Mosi thought he was safe he cringed loudly as the limb below him creaked and splintered slightly under his muscle packed weight.

Quickly he moved his hind leg off the faltering branch and set the last of his fours paws on the solid wood. The king sighed in relief and wasn't able to stop the small chuckle the slipped through teeth at the thought of, Rafiki being angry for him hurting his tree. Mosi swiftly realized his mistake and bit his tongue before he were to laugh more, unbeknownst to him at the time his little snicker echoed slightly through the small, hollow platform that he was on, rousing a small, sleepy grunt from round the corner.

Taking a deep breath and gathering what little masculinity he had left, Mosi peered his head slowly around the corner

The king had to tread carefully, Sarabi had been acting out as of late; not eating, and lashing out at anyone that comes in. He waited a moment outside the large tree for a reply. When none came he peeked his head in and saw his friend's withered body curled up by her sons form in the dark corner.

As the king inched closer a horrible smell emanated from just inside the small room, it sent a burning sensation throughout his nose and the putrid rotting smell made his eyes water. Mosi blinked a few times trying to get the watery tears out of his eyes and rid the irritation

As he stepped in further a horrible stench wafted into his nose, it smelled putrid and disgusting, he wondered what could make suck a foul smell. He question was quickly answer when he turned to see a small pile of decomposing meat in the corner.

Shaking his head slightly, Mosi peeled his eyes away from the leg of decomposing antelope collecting dust in the corner, _"Right where I left it."_ He hadn't expected her to eat much, but the fact that the fur on the leg was untouched unnerved him a little.

Sarabi _was_ a tough lioness and her not eating nor drinking wasn't helping Mosi's worry for his friend. Nervously his paws carried him deeper out of the small hallway and into the room. Light peered through the small labyrinth of branches and into the room, illuminating the atmosphere in a faded yellow haze.

The king scanned the room for a moment, then his eyes fell upon a worryingly small form by the black mass that was easily recognizable as, Simba, the prince's mind still in a coma state he just lay there, the only movement being his chest as it rose and fell shallowly. Thankfully he could clearly see that Sarabi was still breathing, although a bit slowly, releasing a breath Mosi didn't know he was holding, he advanced.

Cutting the tentative wire suspended in the throes of stillness he walked forward, step by step, paw in front of paw until he reached the queens sleepy, shaky form. However the short, awkward silence didn't last long.

"Whaegt doujg youkfj wanghgh mghi?" The queen's voice not so regal voice pierced the deafening silence. Instead of the normal smooth, calm delivery that the queen was known for it came out more as a sleepy, slow garble of words.

Finding the queens garbled, yet understandable, words funny he chuckled lowly. He knew his friend was hurting, but hearing her not so queen like mannerisms was still amusing. On the other paw Sarabi didn't find this so funny, swiftly she raised her head and stared him down angrily, her fiery amber eyes evaporating the amusement in the king's aqua blue orbs.

Smartly Mosi took a step back and looked at Sarabi through the light breaking through the labyrinth of branches, he wasn't gona lie to himself, she looked dreadful, but better than last time.

Nonetheless the small comforting sight didn't stir the small ray of hope that he had lost shortly after, Simba's slipping into the coma. Swallowing the lump in his throat he tried to quickly think of a way to tell her, and get her to listen, he knew why he was here, he couldn't forget. But, the idea of telling one of his friends and mate of his childhood friend or anyone for the matter that it just may be time to give up and face the music.

Mosi didn't know what he was afraid of. If you stop and think about it, there's a very good chance that Sarabi already knows the slim chance of her son waking up, but her motherly instinctual side still clings to the little sliver of hope that the odds may be wrong.

Either way he still has, no needs, to pry her away from the depressing sight of her sons form still locked in a coma state and get her food and water. Not to mention, sunlight and social interaction.

"Sarabi I know you're upset, I know you're depressed, but would your son want to see you like this? No. He would want you to live your life and go on without him. If he wa- _When…_ he wakes up he wouldn't want to see like this. Living on without him isn't forgetting him, so please, please come out to the waterhole with me? I can get you some food, water and you need to converse with other lions, they all have the right to know what happened to their king and prince. Please."

Mosi finished his small rant by bringing her frail body into an embrace, forcing her to look away from her son's body. Not to long into the hug he let her go and looked into her eyes. As per normal for the alst few weeks her vibrant amber orbs were faded and dry from all the crying.

The queen was the first to move, breaking the hug she looked back at Simba's form almost not visible because of the lack of light in the corner he was placed in. She looked longingly as him, saying her prayers to the kings above that they returned her son to him. Mosi nuzzled her lightly turning her head to look at him again, his deep aqua eyes calmed her greatly, knowing she was in good hands.

"Sarabi, please. For Simba…"

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

"Did you see how, Sanu did during the hunt today." A lioness said, sparking a conversation.

"Yeah I saw that too, the way she took down the Zebra was great." Another replied.

"Man this sun feels great on my fur." A third lioness said.

"Mimi do you care about anything beside the best way to do nothing?" Replied the snarky first lioness with a snort.

"Nope."

The usual Pridelands gossip and chatter around the sunning rocks continued as normal, highlighted by the small chirps of crickets and squawks of birds. All of them completely unaware to the condition of the remaining royal family members and dear friends, especially the young adolescents who were too busy playing truth or dare in an attempt to get Tama and Tojo to kiss, much to the poor male adolescent's expense.

"Oh come on, Tama! It's a dare, just do it!"

The sentence escaped the faded brown muzzle of Malka before he could stop himself, almost as if she knew what he was going to say her head whipped around and glared daggers into the small lion. For the moment neither moved, Malka was too scared to make a move and Tama was busy thinking of a nice, _painful_ way to kill the poor lion slowly.

Tojo, being the first one to break the silence he stated something everyone was thinking, but never thought would happen.

"Dude did you just stand up to Tama?"

 **Malka's POV**

My mind blanked out as soon as Tojo opened his muzzle to speak, his words just passed through my mind aimlessly, only a dull ringing was heard, not birds nor the talking of my friends.

I couldn't blame my head for blocking out all of them, I needed all the brain power to comprehend what the hell I just did. Do I have a death wish?

Me, a little lion, smaller and younger than all of my friends just stood up to Tama, the meanest, scariest and strongest, well besides Simba, but kings know where he ran off to. Suddenly it all came back to me, or more like I came back to reality at the sound of deep growl emanating from the almost steaming lioness sitting across from me, threateningly sharpening her claws on a rock.

I gulped audibly and quickly hid behind a flustered Tojo, much to his displeasure. "Hey get away man, that's weird." Tojo snapped back at me.

"It's not weird, it's called survival. Something I need to get good at quick or miss meany pants over there is going to gut me!" I swiftly replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

At first glance I thought I was good to go, I made a nice comeback and everything was going to be fine, but a deep growl from Tama reminded me otherwise.

"Umm…. You know what I think I'm going to go." I sputtered out quickly before stumbling away hastily.

Wow! I just stood up to Tama and lived! Well, I can die happy. I laughed at the thought, me lying dead in a hole with a stupid grin on my face all because I stood up to a girl. What a thought! What a thought…

However everything was not so peachy in reality something I tend to unintentionally escape from sometime. Too caught up in my own personal cloud nine I forgot my basic motor skills and ran straight into my mother all most knocking her over in the process.

Surprised from the sudden stop and pain in my head, I just sat there on the dirt rubbing my head like an idiot, totally forgetting about my mother.

"Malka, honey, are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

After checking on my head once more, I looked up sheepishly and apologized to my mum. "Sorry, I should've been looking where I was going." I said slouching a little bit, a bit ashamed I could've hurt my mother.

She didn't buy into my pity party as she looked down on my with a little smirk. Suddenly she bent down and pushed me over onto my stomach with her two paws and started to tickle me ruthlessly. I reflexively started to laugh and uselessly tried to try her paws off me. "St-st-stop p-please. AHAHAA!" I choked out almost coughing out a lung.

Lucky for me she felt merciful today so the unbelievably embarrassing torture I had sustained didn't last long.

"Okay, okay. Now go run along." She said taking her paws off my ticklish torso. I let out one small laugh, more passive aggressive than anything, before rolling to my stomach. With no sake for my reputation as I walk pass she brushes the dirt off my back with her tail. Ugh…. Moms why do they have to embarrass you?

And per usual I didn't get off scot free, without hesitation she started to lecture me about safety and allway to look where I'm going, I groaned in annoyance or boredom at this point I really didn't care. Blowing part of my growing mane out of my face I answered with the typical, 'yes mother' that every lion does when they're being scolded, but don't care.

Taking the hint, of course only after the _entire_ lecture, she let me go, sighing thankfully I quickly made my way back to where my friends were; hoping Tama was _as_ mad when I got there.

"Uh… Malka, dear, before you go do you happen to know where Sarabi is?" She called out to me as I got farther and farther away.

"Yeah, I think Rafiki said she's in his tree." I yelled back no getting progressively further away. She called out her gratitude with a small thank you as she walked away in search of her friend.

 **Sarabi's POV**

My eyes reflexively squinted and my pupils dilated at the rude introduction to the sun for the first time in a while. The bright, hot rays pierced through my eye lids and straight into my unsuspecting pupils. I hissed involuntarily when the sun first revealed itself to me earning a chuckle form Mosi that wasn't warranted, but I quickly shut him up with a glare, something I'm very good at.

The invasive, rough dirt on my sensitive paw pads was no more fun than the suns rude welcoming to my eyes. But, I bore with it, my paws slowly becoming less sensitive to the sharp rocks attacking their soft flesh. Even though the tingle was a bit unpleasant the feeling was a lot better than the unfeatured flat wood in Rafiki's tree.

So caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize I was walking somewhat gingerly, which didn't go unnoticed by the large gray lion walking beside me. "Are you okay, Sarabi?" He asked oh so nicely.

Mosi was a gentle giant, a surprising trait seeing that on first meeting said lion he was almost as big as my Mufasa, almost as big as a softy too! That was something I liked about him, his daunting appearance is merely a faced to hide his true self, now I'm not saying that he's not tough, not by any means. But, he does have a soft side.

"Yes, Mosi. I'm fine. Just getting used to being out and about, heh, I almost forgot what it felt like!" My reply was followed by a hefty chuckle from the large feline. An action I mirrored.

"Good." He smiled back looking genuinely happy. "Well it's nice to see you smile again, it's something I dearly missed. You know, if you feeling up to it… we could pick up the pace a bit and get there faster. That is if you want."

I met his questioning gaze and nodded curtly, soon after that we picked up the pace to a slow trot. Taking this as an opportunity I took much longer strides in an attempt to stretch out the sore muscles in my rear legs.

The relaxing feeling of stretching muscles took my mind of something that had been bothering me for a while now, it was about Simba obviously. I couldn't shake the feeling like something bad was going to happen while I was away.

Being the observing person he is Mosi took notice of this and tried to reassure me of his safety. "Look at me Sarabi." He said to me in an authoritative voice. I complied and met his aqua eyes in a stare. "I know you're worried, and I can't possibly imagine what you're going through, but we both know in our hearts he's in good hands. Rafiki is the best there is. He'll be fine. Got it?" Breaking the gaze to look back forward I nodded solemnly, I knew it was true, but still; you're asking a mother to leave her child, who has half a paw in his grave, with a weird monkey. Whether you know the person or not maternal instincts still override common sense and logic from time to time, and it just so happened that in the past few weeks my instincts guided me to take care of my only child, in a total disregard for personal health.

I heard my name being called in the realm of reality, but I merely ignored it, that proved to be a mistake. At the sound of scraping paws I jolted my head up just in time to see a light tan lioness rushing towards me. Quickly I noticed the lion to be, Sanu one of the older lionesses in the pride, but still a dear friends of mine. Before I could get her to stop or even udder a single word I was brought into a very firm, but not bone crushing hug.

It didn't last long, she pulled away only after a few second a without a moment's hesitation started to bombard me with an array of questions, there were to many for me to even comprehend at the moment.

I tried to calm her down, but to no avail, she just kept rambling on and on, but to what end? Talking her down seemed to do nothing as her frantic, no hysteric greeting didn't slow down a bit.

"Calm down, calm down! I thought you died, we all did! Where were you? Are you hurt? Oh, kings above! If you're hurt we're all doomed. Simba's too young to be king an- Simba! Where is he? I haven't seen him all day. Oh, no. If something happened to him I wouldn't be able to get over it. He was such a nice cub, why would anyone want to hurt him I-I…" She kept ranting on and on as her breathing seemed to increase ten-fold, worriedly I put a paw to her forehead surprised to find it drenched in sweat!

Had she really been running that long, just to find me? I mean, well… I know I'm their queen, but I would think they could function without me.

My increasing concern captured my curiosity and I tentatively took a step closer to her, startled to find her pupils dilating in and out rapidly, almost with the pace of her racing heartbeat. It seemed it was all too much and before I could alert Mosi her degrading condition she collapsed.

Reflexively I lunged forward to catch her under my frail frame. Her weight landed on the flat of my back with a dull *slap* sound. My knees started to burn and almost buckled at the sudden need for more energy I didn't have. It's not like I was that weak, so how much does this lioness freaking weigh!

I strained to keep myself upright, but found purchase on more solid ground with the repositioning of my feet, thankfully Mosi took notice of my struggle and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck- an action normally reserved for bad cubs- and lifted her off my with his powerful jaws.

Slowly and warily I slid out from under the barley conscious lioness as Mosi gently let her to the ground, releasing his strong grip on her scruff. I stared into her deep brown eyes sympathetically, before I took a step back to let Mosi calm her down.

While Mosi was calming Sanu down, I worriedly took a moment to asses my own condition. After the whole incident I realized I was panting almost sweating! I barely held her up for half a minute and that alone almost whipped me out.

I looked down and looked myself over quickly me thoroughly. It took a moment to sink in and the realization hit me like a herd of antelope; I really was wasting away. My body was weak and frail, you could almost even see my ribs through my fur. My strong hind legs that allowed me to chase down prey and lead the hunting party were thin and unhealthy. My fur was matted and dirty from being uncared for, my claws were dull and chipped in places.

Mosi was right! I didn't want to believe them at the time, but they were all right. At first thought what they were warning me of was so absurd and unlike me I didn't want to believe it, but seeing it for myself really opened my eyes.

For almost four weeks I denied myself food and drank only enough water to keep me alive, and for what! I was so caught up in grieving its like I forgot how to take care of myself. I was slowly killing myself and for what!?

So that when he wakes up he can see a weak, fragile lioness that dare calls herself a mother? No! He needs me to be strong so when he wakes up I can be there to comfort him and nurture him. Which is what he's were trying to tell me all along.

It's what they all have, I thought guiltily, and what did I do? I sat around moping, too caught up in feeling sorry for myself I forgot who was really suffering.

I acted like a stubborn little cub who didn't want to take a bath when his mother told him too, and ran away from adults every chance they got. I ignored people who could help me and tried to solve all of my problems myself, and in the process I just made my problems a lot worse.

I mean, if you look at it from afar I'm just as stubborn as my son is. Oh my kings! I am just as stubborn as he is!

Not that that's a bad thing, but I guess now… well… I-I finally think understand the unquenchable urge he has to ignore what's good for him and do whatever he wants. I finally understand his troubles about listening to others, especially when you think your right. But at what cost, and how late was I? I only truly understood my son when he's on his deathbed, maybe I really am a horrible mother.

Heh, I thought someone of my age would know when to concede defeat and accept that others were right. Well… now I know where my son gets his stubbornness from. A dry, raspy chuckle escaped my parched lips at the thought of all the times I had to argue with him, even about the little things; from taking a bath, going to sleep, or even trying to get him to stop chasing birds. And what's worse is his father's no better.

 _Was_. He was no better.

"Sarabi?"

As if routine I whipped the tears from my eyes and cleared my throat gruffly before turning to, Mosi and a now conscious, calmer Sanu. Sanu who bore a soft concerned look instead of one that loosely resembled a lion in childbirth, looked at me intently almost as if to read my thoughts.

"You okay?" Sanu followed up, obviously a lot calmer than before. "We've been calling at you for a couple minutes. It looked like you were lost it thought."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mosi, added all the while Sanu kept staring at me intently still trying to find out what I was thinking about, or _who_ I was thinking about.

"I'm fine… I-I J-just…" The words sputtered out of my mouth as I tried to collect myself before I broke into tears. I gathered my thoughts and took a deep breath, before continuing. "Yeah… I-I just… Well… Let's just go to the waterhole. I h-have some friends I'd like to see."

I quietly watched them as they shared a glace and nodded understandingly. Mosi turned to the right direction and started walking, Sanu falling in beside him, all the while I kept a few paces back with my head down, tear threatening to spill over.

As we were walking I shifted my gaze up from the beaten down dirt path to see the side of Sanu's muzzle, she was in front and to the left so I couldn't see much, but I still caught a glimpse of a dejected look in her eyes. Almost immediately I knew I was to blame and I started to feel guilty about shutting down her questions, but at the same time the pain of what transpired recently is not something I am open to share at the moment.

"The past cannot be changed, forgotten, edited or erased: it can only be accepted." Mosi's deep voice emanated through the wind as he stared emptily towards the horizon.

"That doesn't make it easy, Mosi." I yelled out forward to him.

Despite being a wise lion he couldn't take a hint as he continued to try to cheer me up. "Alone, yes it its. But if you take the time and step back to examine the situation from a different perspective you would see there are others to help you through it, others who know what you're feeling. Trying to grieve something like that alone is foolish and stupid."

Knowing I should've kept my muzzle shut as I snapped forward at him. "Well you're one to talk, Mosi where was that advice for you when _your_ mate died!? Hmm...?"

My stare shifted upward to look at him as he opened his mouth to speak, but a lump formed in his throat and he found no words. He knew I was right, as wrong as my way of stating it was. He too mourned the loss of his mate heavily, he stopped almost all communication with the outside world and stopped taking care of his kingly duties, but worst of all ne neglected to help Asha through the process. In all of his grief he almost forgot he wasn't the only one to be affected by her death.

Just like me…

"Yes, Sarabi I do know how hard it is." He explained to me calmly, I was surprised by this, he didn't seem the slightest bit angry at my insensitive remark. "But, that just makes me all the better person to help you through it."

"Yes, I suppose." I replied back guilt starting to cloud my mind. "Listen, Mosi, I'm sorry for snapping at you I'm just under a lot of pressure."

Mosi smiled at me warmly seemingly accepting my horrible attempt at an apology silently.

"Yeah, let's just hope, Simba's having a better time than you." He said under his breath.

I knew he didn't want me to hear it because we both knew it would just rile up my fears more, and he was right. How is he doing? Has he woken up yet? What if I'm not there when he does? Second by second I slowly tore down the reassurance that Mosi and Rafiki had built up that Simba was alright.

" _Oh, my son. Please wake up soon."_

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

The dull slapof feet echoed through the hollow canopy of the large, sturdy balboa tree. The resident of the tree, an old mandrill shaman, skillfully climbed his way to the top where a special patient lie. He quickly hobbled over to the injured lion, stick in hand, to check on his wounds. His longs slender fingers made quick work of the small knot keeping the bandages in place.

The mandrill smiled lightly as a small ray of hope shinned through the darkness at the sight of the clean, healing wounds. They hadn't festered which was the main concern at the moment, otherwise they had healed nicely thick, rough scabs covered the three long lacerations on the adolescents next as scar tissue began to form.

Unfortunately at this point the wound healing wouldn't matter if he never woke from the coma. "Tk, tk, tk. Ell' dere's notin' for Rafiki to ere but wait, sadly."

The mandrill put his stick down and walked to the corner to mix more healing paste to apply to, the young princes wounds. The mixture was effective for its simplicity; just a few rare herbs, spring water from the jungle and a few ground up leaves from his large tree.

Rafiki smiled down at the mixture as he finished mixing it like the thousands of times before, but this time it was different, frustrated with no change in the prince's condition he mixed this one almost four times as strong in an attempt that the extra amount of herbs would wake him.

Rafiki turned back to Simba and began to slather paste on his neck gently, silently praying to the kings to rouse his little furring friend from his slumber. "Oh, Simba, da mount' of times I ealed' er' paw or leg cause of one of yer' reckless pranks will not be forgotten. Heh heh, ou' ould' tink after all ou've' been throu you ould've came out of dis a lot better. Ut' alas that is not de case."

Filled with worry and sadness Rafiki wrapped the leaves round his neck once more tying them lightly behind his neck. The shaman gathered his thing and put them back into the shell and turned to walk away, but a small twitch roused his suspicion.

Swiftly the mandrill turned on his heel to look at the prince once more, his smile grew exponentially when he saw the familiar swish of the prince's tail of the ground. The small movement stirred hope inside the old shaman. He was alive!

Rafiki bounced happily around his tree his happy laughter echoing through the canopy. He swung ecstatically through the branches and landed softly beside the sleeping prince. Smile not faltering he curiously poked and prodded the princes side gently, stirring a horse groan from the lions dry blood caked throat.

Rafiki leaned closer and the princes ears twitched around attentively. The mandrill leaned closer and closer until he was just a few inches from the lions head as his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning sweet prince."

 **HA I'm DONE! WOOOOOO! TAKE THAT PROCASTINATION! WOOO! Also for future reference I will most likely have sports every night for the next few weeks and I'm going to start training so I can make JV next year so that will so my writing more. But, I will try to write on weekends. WELL THAT'S ALL! Don't forget to fav and fallow.**

 **And most importantly review it lets me know I'm doing a good job and that you all want a new chapter quicker. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Another thing I have a YouTube channel now and the link will be below.**

 **channel/UCalh21fzAfrwTwoZRixBaBw**

 **Okay last thing. I am still looking for an OC. What is below is copy and pasted from the first notice I sent out. I have one request but I want a chance for all of you to put in your requests.**

 **I need one OC a female to be exact, don't ask why, I won't tell you because that will ruin part of the side plot.**

 **Now here's what I want in this OC.**

 **Body type, eye colors, fur color. You name it about the appearance put it in there.**

 **A simple yet interesting backstory.**

 **Personality description.**

 **ALSO! NUMBER 2!**

 **I need a parent OC for this other OC. ONLY ONE! Either a mother or father not both.**

 **Body type, eye colors, fur color. You name it about the appearance put it in there.**

 **A simple yet interesting backstory.**

 **Personality description.**


	10. Bye

**A/N** Hey guys it's Leafy here... No!

Sike! It's Rainbow. m just here to say I'm sorry for not updating and that this story will be deleted by Monday. I've decided to rewrite this story, in a serious way. I'm working on chapter one and I will hope to outline the next few chapters by the start of school next Monday. For those who don't know I am in High School , therefore my works are pretty mediocre. I am open to constructive criticism. With school,homework and being on the high school hockey team I may be able to upload once every week or two. Next is that I will be posting questions on the ends of my chapters from now on, I like to know my readers. :) I will try to make my chapters at least 2500k words so that you get your fill. I really don't like people who upload 1k or less chapter. **I used to be one of those people.** ]

 **BIG NOTE HERE!** I am looking for a beta reader. I won't have the time to re-read/proof-read them enough during my free time. **Being a hardcore gamer has its disadvantages.** I will give you a bunch of credit. As far as I'm concerned you get half the credit, I really need a Beta reader badly. If you do come forth and say you will take the job there are a few requirements. **1** A full-time Beta reader, which means if you can't get it done in a certain amount of time that's fine BUT I NEED TO KNOW. I can't go around wondering why you haven't responded to my PM's. **2.** You have to be good, im not going to accept just anyone. **3.** PLEASE DEAR GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!

That's all everybody. I will have the first chapter of my 'new' story out soon.


	11. CLICK BAIT NEED HELP

**A/N Hey guys it Rainbow here! First of all I just wanted to apologize for my delay when I posted the first A/N I didn't realize at the tie how important the exams I had coming up were going to be. Second I want to thank all of the people who have volunteered to be my BETA reader. I've only been in contact with one of you guys. The rest will have to wait till I have a chance to 'value' you in a way. I need a good BETA reader and the guy I've been talking with seems really good so sorry for the rest of you if I don't contact you. Next is that my exams are over as of 10:58 am today, central time. I did great and have a 4.0 for the semester. I will try to have the chapter by Christmas as a present to you guys. The day after I upload the chapter this story will be deleted. So if you want to know when the new story will be up or anything like that follow and fav me and the new story once it goes up. LAST but not least, I am leaving it up to you great readers of mine to name my new story. The winner will get their OC (If they so choose to, and if they have one) in a later chapter and a shoutout for every chapter that OC is in. That is all and I'll see you guys next time. Rainbow out.**


End file.
